Question: Tamika selects two different numbers at random from the set $\{8,9,10\}$ and adds them. Carlos takes two different numbers at random from the set $\{3,5,6\}$ and multiplies them. What is the probability that Tamika's result is greater than Carlos' result?  Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: Tamika can get the numbers $8+9=17$, $8+10=18$, or $9+10=19$. Carlos can get $3\times5=15$, $3\times6=18$, or $5\times6=30$. The possible ways to pair these are: $(17,15)$, $(17,18)$, $(17,30)$, $(18,15)$, $(18,18)$, $(18,30)$, $(19,15)$, $(19,18)$, $(19,30)$. Four of these nine pairs show Tamika with a higher result, so the probability is $\boxed{\frac{4}{9}}$.